CRACK
by Zashache
Summary: DeathNote X Hitman Reborn! CROSSOVERFIC! dunia Kelam DeathNote dan dunia Mafioso Reborn? ayo campurkan jadi satu dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang GILA! chapter1: L vs Reborn-Lambo, AU-ish, OOC, dan BL. R&R please! ;D


**XxXx CRACK. XxXx**

**MATTGASM:** NYAHAHAHA~~ _crossoverFIC!! __**DeathNote X Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **_Gua bener-bener diracuni dengan kedua fandom/anime ini =A=; racun yang tak akan pernah bisa hilang... kufufufu, ya sudahlah. Mari menggila! xD

**Warnings:** OOC, AU, menyerempet sedkit ke BL.

©**Death Note **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

©**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Is belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

-**Kimi wa dare da?? Boku wa L-ambo!**-

L lagi duduk diatas bangku taman, sibuk ngejilatin permen lollipop yang barusan dibeli diwarung... selain permen lollipop, si Panda ini juga beli banyak banget makanan manis seperti; cake, kue kering, permen, coklat, nastar, wafer, martabak manis, kue pukis, klapertart... yah pokoknya makanan manis deh... xD

Ketika lagi asyik makan makanan manisnya, L 'terganggu' dengan pandangan seorang bocah kecil.... bocah itu menatapnya dengan pandangan melas, si bocah punya rambut kribo yang gede banget, trus punya 2 tanduk dikedua belah sisi rambutnya, dan dia juga memakai pakaian dengan corak totol-totol sapi begitu.... L hampir salah mengenalinya sebagai sapi beneran. O.O

"................" ngerasa diliatin, L ngeliatin itu anak balik dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan anak itu ternyata tertuju kepada makanan-makanan manis yang L bawa, menyadari hal itu, L langsung memeluk kantong plastik makanan manisnya.

"Lambo-san mau itu!!" teriak bocah itu, sambil nunjuk kearah kantong plastik makanan L. "langkahi dulu mayatku, bocah!" satu-satunya hal yang L tak akan berikan kepada orang lain adalah makanan manis dan harga dirinya. Dan bocah ini telah meminta salah satunya. Ha-ha-ha! xD

"LAMBO-SAN MAU!!" bocah itu makin teriak, bikin L senewen pula... Lambo—ya, mungkin itulah nama anak sapi itu, makin ngerengek. orang-orang pada ngeliatin mereka, dikiranya L adalah orang tua bejat yang ngga mau ngasih makan anaknya xD

"cukup..." karena darah udah bener-bener nyampe ke kepala, L yang senewen langsung nempeleng kepala anak sapi tersebut sampe benjol gede...

".tenang...." bocah itu mulai bergelinang aer mata. "NGGA BISA!!!" akhirnya anak itu nangis juga, nangisnya kenceng banget... L sampai-sampai harus menyumbat telinganya menggunakan kapas (_kapas darimana?_)

"menangislah sesukamu...aku tak akan memberikannya...." merasa menang telak, L langsung buang muka dari anak itu dan kembali memakan makanan manisnya dengan penuh penghayatan....

Gak lama kemudian, datanglah BOCAH lainnya...kali ini bocah yang datang pake setelan jas berwarna hitam, memakai topi hitam pula dengan pita warna orange yang melingkarinya. Dan ada seekor _chameleon _warna ijo sedang bobo diatas topinya.

"sapi bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?" bocah itu bertanya kepada Lambo, yang masih sibuk nangis kayak air keran.... "Re...Reborn... lihat...abang itu ngga mau ngasih makanan manisnya...!!" teriak Lambo, masih nangis... siapakah abang yang dimaksud? Tentu saja L. (_Abang L?_ o.o)

"............" L kembali nengok kearah mereka berdua, ternyata masih ada yang berani buat ganggu waktu makannya... xD L dan bocah yang disebut-Reborn, saling bertatapan. Sama-sama saling memberikan _Death Glare_ mengerikan o.O

"wah, wah. Kau masuk kedalam kawasan Vongola tanpa izin, tolong perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Reborn. Kata-katanya terdengar seperti perintah.

"...Vongola? apa itu, apakah sejenis makanan?" L tentu saja ngga ngerti sama apa yang diomongin Reborn. Lambo dan Reborn sama-sama terlihat kesal ketika L mengatakan hal itu.

"dasar abang-abang panda! Seenaknya saja mencemooh Vongola! Itu sama saja menghina Tsuna-nii-san!! Da---" teriak ketika dia mau berteriak lagi, tiba-tiba ada sepatu sneakers putih menghantam mukanya. Benjolnya makin nambah gede deh.

"diam kau bocah, bawel amat sih. Apa? Tsuna? Tuna Sandwich?" ternyata sepatu itu teridentifikasi adalah milik L, sepatu bobrok yang cuman dia pakai kalo jalan keluar doang.

"HUEEEEEE!!!!! ABANG-ABANG ITU JAHAT SAMA LAMBO-SAN!!" Lambo teriak makin kenceng, Reborn juga ikut-ikutan nempeleng kepala Lambo dan menyuruh anak itu untuk diam.

"berikan Bazooka-mu." Suruh Reborn. Dalam keadaan masih nangis nista, Lambo menarik keluar Bazooka gede warna biru dari dalam rambut kribonya o.O L jadi melotot pas ngeliat Bazooka segede itu bisa muat didalem rambut kribo-nya Lambo, entah mengapa dia jadi kepengen punya rambut kribo xD

Reborn terlihat memusatkan mulut Bazooka itu kearah dirinya dan Lambo, setelah menarik pelatuknya, dengan cepat asap warna pink mengerubungi mereka berdua. L kini jadi ngerasa kagum-kagum ngga jelas sendiri, baru pertama kali ini ngeliat bocah bisa sulap....

".....HA?" tapi L menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh, mendadak kedua bocah itu berubah menjadi remaja tanggung, kayaknya masih berumur 15tahun. LOL. L ngga sadar kalau dia mangap.

(**PS:** tulisan garis miring menandakan percakapan dalam bahasa Italia. xD)

"_wah?_ _Apa yang terjadi? Perasaan tadi lagi makan siang bareng I-pin_ ..." ucap Lambo remaja. dia udah ngga punya rambut kribo, digantikan dengan rambut hitam rada kusut, memakai kemeja polkadot sapi, celana jeans warna putih, sama sandal teplek.

"_ada yang memberitahuku kalau orang yang berada didepan itu telah masuk kedalam kawasan Vongola, dan dia juga orang yang telah menempeleng kepalamu sampai 2 kali._" Kata Reborn remaja. Penampilannya tak banyak berubah, setelan jas hitam, topi, dan _chameleon..._

"_ AAAHH!!! Aku ingat!! ABANG-ABANG NORAK YANG WAKTU ITU!!_" teriak Lambo. L masih bengong-bengong najong ngeliatin mereka berdua ngomong pake bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti, udah gitu mengapa mereka bisa berubah menjadi remaja dengan menggunakan Bazooka aneh?? Otak L benar-benar dibikin kerja keras dengan hal ini.

"_....kau jalan dengan I-pin?"_ Tanya Reborn, dengan tatapan kesal gitu.

"_...kau kutawari jalan ngga mau, katanya sibuklah, inilah, itulah... I-pin lagi ngga ada kerjaan, ya...ajak aja._" Jawab Lambo, jadi merinding pas Reborn menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Siapa bilang aku menolaknya?? Kan kubilang tunggu 10 menit!"_ sahut Reborn, jelas-jelas terlihat kalau dia teramat kesal. Kufufufufufu. xD

"_...jadi kau menerima tawaranku, Reborn?_" ucap Lambo dengan mata berbinar-binar, Reborn tanpa aba-aba langsung menendang Lambo hingga jatuh dan menganiayanya sampai anak itu tak bergerak lagi ditanah. O.O

".....ada 50persen kemungkinan aku telah bertemu orang-orang dari luar angkasa." L cuman ngomong kayak begitu doang. Setelah puas menganiaya Lambo, Reborn mengalihkan pandangannya kepada L. "Ciaossu~ orang aneh, kau akan menyesal karena telah menghina Vongola Famiglia." Reborn memegang _leon _ditangannya, dan dengan seketika si _chameleon _ tersebut berubah menjadi pentungan warna ijo.

"bah, _bring it on_!" L langsung mengarahkan kakinya untuk menendang Reborn, tapi Reborn langsung memblok tendangan L menggunakan pentungan dari _Leon_ itu... akhirnya mereka berdua berantem ditengah jalan deh, jadi tontonan gratis para orang-orang yang lagi lewat...

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana....

"Light-kun~ Light-kun~ Apakah kita akan menemui Ryuuzaki? Membosankan!" ucap itu melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Light, Light menghela nafas panjang, ngapain sih perempuan ini kudu ikut segala...kan tadinya cuman mau jalan berdua aja...ckckckck...

Dari kejauhan, Light ngeliat ada rusuh-rusuh begitu, perasaannya mulai ngga enak... dia berfikir; semoga itu bukan L... untuk memastikan, dia berjalan cepat kesana. Disusul pula ama Misa...

Dan dia benci banget kalo dia bener. Ternyata itu emang L.

"fu....fuh, he..hebat juga kau..." L jadi kewalahan menghadapi Reborn, selama ini belum ada yang bisa melawannya secara seimbang. (_Light-kun tak termasuk._) "ciaossu... kau juga, orang aneh...." Reborn juga kewalahan ngadepin L...padahal udah pake bantuan _Leon.._

"Ryuuzaki??" akhirnya Light ma Misa sampai di TKP, ngeliat L ama Reborn yang kecapekan abis berantem... "jangan mendekat! Ini adalah urusanku!" sahut L sambil menunjuk kearah Light dan Misa. _"Siapa juga yang mau ikut campur, dasar ke-geer-an..._" ucap Misa dan Light dalem ati.

"_oi, sapi bego. Cepat bangun! Bantu aku disini!"_ Reborn memerintahkan Lambo... (_yang masih tergeletak ditanah karena abis dihajar sama dia xD_)

"_mengapa harus?? Kau tak membutuhkanku sebagai partner! Kenapa sekarang kau memintaku untuk membantumu?" _Lambo mulai ngebacot lagi, hebat juga, ngga ada bekas luka yang berarti setelah ditendang sama Reborn sampai berkali-kali...

"_kau duluan yang mempunyai masalah dengan orang aneh itu, bodoh. _ _Maka kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya!_" suruh Reborn, Lambo dengan cepat bangkit kembali setelah Reborn memerintahkannya.

"_To~Le~Ra~Te! Kau menyebalkan, Mr. Reborn!!_" Lambo mendadak mengeluarkan 2 buah tanduk warna kuning emas dari balik kemejanya, kemudian memasangnya tepat diatas kepalanya. L tertawa melihatnya, ternyata dia benar-benar sedang melawan orang-orang aneh...

"apa yang lucu, abang-abang pelit?!" teriak Lambo, kini dia yang jadi senewen. "gya-ha-ha-ha... buat apaan tuh tanduk ngga guna!!" L makin ketawa nista, tentu saja itu membuat Lambo semakin naik darah...

"_tunjukan padanya, sapi bego._" Ucap Reborn dengan senyuman sinis diwajahnya, dia tau kalau kemenangan sudah berada ditangannya...

"_Electrico Cuoio_!" tiba-tiba ada petir nongol entah darimana, langsung bergerumul jadi satu dikedua tanduk Lambo. Kini L berhenti ketawa, baru engeh pas ada geledek hampir nyamber badan dia. "dame..." L tahu kini dia benar-benar terpojok.

"_go! 100.000 volt!!_" sahut Reborn sambil nunjuk kearah L yang udah kaku. Lambo langsung menendang kaki pemuda itu dengan keras. "_emangnya Pikachu?! Sialan kau!!_" teriak Lambo, berasa mau nyekek sang _Arcobaleno_ itu....

"...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Light, merasa bingung... melihat L melawan 2 orang aneh ditengah jalan, yang satu kayak Pikachu, doyan sama petir... yang satu lagi bawa-bawa pentungan warna ijo... Light rasa dia cuman salah lihat. Itu pasti bukan L.

"naa~ naa~ orang aneh itu berantem sama orang aneh pula!" kata Misa dengan nada riang gembira, seperti biasanya... Light langsung menutup mulut Misa menggunakan sebelah tangannya, dan kembali fokus kepada adegan berantem L...

"mati kau!!" dengan aliran listrik/petir yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, Lambo bersiap-siap untuk menerjang L. "AARRRHHH!!!" ngga bisa menghindar, akhirnya L kesentrum petirnya Lambo deh! Pas udah kesetrum, L terpanting hingga jauh. Meninggalkan Lambo dan Reborn yang puas.

".................." Light sama Misa yang nonton adegan itu dari awal ampe habis cuman bisa mangap. Baru setelah itu mereka mulai berjalan kembali, pura-pura ngga ngeliat kejadian barusan...

"_to~le~ra~te!! Berhasil! Kimi wa dare da? Boku wa Lambo! Boku wa dare da? Kimi wa Lambo!_" Lambo yang seneng karena bisa ngedapetin kantong plastik penuh manisan itu bernyanyi-nyanyi ngga jelas sebelum Reborn memukul kepalanya menggunakan pentungan yang sama.

"_berisik kau, sapi bego...waktu kita disini hanya tinggal 5 menit, dan aku tak suka untuk membuang-buang waktu."_ Reborn langsung menarik pemuda itu pergi dari kerumunan orang.

"_kau mau apa, Reborn?_"Tanya Lambo dengan Innocent face. "_ Ciaossu, kau tentu bisa membaca isi pikiranku..."_ Jawab Reborn, seringai menyeramkan muncul diwajahnya. Lambo tak berani menatap wajah Reborn ketika senyuman mengerikan itu muncul diwajahnya... dia cuman bisa pasrah, dan membiarkan Reborn untuk membawanya pergi entah kemana...xD

"..Light-kun, bukankah seharusnya kau membantu Ryuuzaki?" Tanya Misa sambil menunjuk kearah tubuh L yang kleper-kleper ditengah jalan karena efek petirnya Lambo tadi. "tak perlu, dia bisa sendiri. Sekarang lebih baik kita berpura-pura tak melihatnya..." Jawab Light dengan muka bijak.

Maka mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan L yang sekarat ditengah jalan seperti tak tahu apa-apa...

(fin?)

**X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author:** Falco, **_**Ueki no Housoku Seisaku Inkai!**_)

**MATTGASM:** GYAHAHAHAHAHA.... XD perlu gua lanjutin ngga yaaa? Hahahaha... R&R please! XD


End file.
